


Hot Girl Bummer(11-19)

by WWilliam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWilliam/pseuds/WWilliam
Summary: Hot Girl Bummer(1-10):https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645271*Calum Hood/Luke Hemmings(斜线有意义)*2015～2016 Cake 高中生Au*灵感来自blackbear的hot girl bummer*对于经历寻找自我的叛逆时期，一次充满暴力与性爱的高中生活未尝不是一个好选择。
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood





	Hot Girl Bummer(11-19)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't use guns.

11  
Luke站在自己的房间里，身子靠在门上。另一个房间是空的，甚至没有床单和窗帘。他没有室友。  
他低下头，用嘴吸气、吐气。他现在还能听见自己的心跳声。  
砰咚、砰咚，就像是沙包撞击着他的胸口。  
他还记得那个在昏暗灯光下反射出的一丝光亮，还有那个能打破一切宁静的扳机。  
他大声地叹了口气，甚至还感到有些戏剧性。他坐在地上，屁股贴着冰凉凉的地板。  
砰咚、砰咚，Calum有一把枪，他再次这么告诫自己。  
他这天晚上没有睡好，他闭上眼时，眼里就浮现出那个衣柜，那把手枪，还有Calum严肃的表情，和他的质问。他感觉很冷，他可能感冒了。  
放屁，这才五月。  
第二天，他揉着自己的眼睛，站在化学实验室门口。他走进去，里面已经有三三两两的学生。Calum正坐在最里面的位子，趴在桌子上。当他看到Luke的时候，突然抬起头，眼睛一亮。  
不要去那！不要去那！Luke的内心高喊着。  
Calum笑着，张开嘴，轻声念着“Luke”。  
Luke又心软了。他走到Calum旁边的位子，坐下。在Luke还没放好书本时，Calum突然偏过头，微微张开嘴，吻了Luke的脖子。柔软、湿润的触感刺激着他的皮肤，差点让他叫出声。  
他回头盯着Calum. Calum什么都没说，像往常一样，露出甜丝丝的笑容。  
砰咚、砰咚。  
12  
没过几天，Luke又被Calum拉到他的宿舍里了。Calum让他坐在床上，让他把双手放在他的肩上，低下头亲吻着他的脸颊。  
Luke在害怕，这跟小时候躺在父母的、柜子里放着猎枪的卧室里睡觉完全不一样，父亲绝对不会在Luke面前把枪拿出来。但面前这个，和自己一样迷茫于性与爱的少年，他完全无法看透。  
“Calum，现在不是时候…”Luke用手推着Calum的肩。Calum没有理睬，把嘴唇转移到脖颈，抱着腰部的手抓得更紧。  
“Calum！我说了停下！”他叫出了声。  
Calum立刻停下了，甚至没让Luke反应过来。Calum把额头枕在Luke的肩膀上，嘴里念念叨叨：  
“…你今天怎么了？”  
“只是不想做而已，希望你能停下。”  
“不只是现在，还有在学校。化学课时，我想牵着你的手，为什么要挣开？明明那里没有人看得到。我看着你的眼睛时你总是一脸紧张，问你‘怎么了？’的时候，你又什么都不说。”  
“我…”Luke皱起眉头，眼神不自觉地看向那个衣柜。Calum看着Luke的视线，还有些犹豫，但当他回忆起昨天的事情之后，一切都明白了。  
他松开抱着Luke的手，慢慢向后退。Luke脑子一片空白，他不知道他该说什么，他甚至感觉自己懦弱得都无法和Calum好好解释。  
“Calum…”  
“我知道你的意思，”Calum转身走向自己的书桌，他拉开下面的抽屉，“我把它放在这了。”  
当Calum把那个金属块从抽屉里拿出来时，Luke感觉自己的眼里发晕、手脚冰凉。  
“我把子弹取出来，放心，绝对不会伤到你。”Calum把枪柄处打开，取出一颗颗的子弹。  
他他妈的还有子弹。Luke甚至还曾安慰自己这把枪只是个摆设。  
“来，拿着它。”Calum握着枪杆，递到Luke面前。  
“为什么？”这是他唯一能说出的话。  
“没有什么理由。”  
Luke颤颤巍巍地伸出手。他不知道，他拿下这把枪以后会发生什么，也许他会被Calum带领着走上这条迷茫又恐怖的道路，被他禁锢且控制，并再也回不了头。他多么希望有谁能冲进来这个房间，阻止他们两个，或者Calum能够反悔，把枪收回去。  
“拿着它吧，并相信我。”  
谁能让他停下？

13  
他伸出手，让枪柄躺在自己的手心，拇指穿过扳机，其余四根手指握紧。冰凉的、金属的触感紧贴着Luke的手掌，让他的大脑嗡嗡作响。  
他感觉自己跟不上自己的呼吸了。他用嘴呼气、吐气，胸脯一起一伏，汗水划过脸颊。  
“为什么要这么害怕？”Calum把下巴放在Luke的肩膀上。  
为什么要害怕？他也反问起自己。Luke对班里那些帮派成员长相的学生都不会让他胆战心惊，反而能加入他们的聊天，和他们打成一片。也许是因为他们绝对不会进入他的生活吧，Luke想着。  
“不要害怕，你根本不用害怕的。”Calum两只手穿过Luke的腋下，抱住了他的腰肢，还轻轻抚了抚他的背。  
“嗯。”Luke感觉到耳鸣声渐渐变小。  
“你一定会喜欢这个。”Calum松开手，撩起Luke的T恤，张开嘴。  
Luke轻叹着，用沙哑的哭腔叫着Calum的名字。Calum从Luke的胸部吻到他的肚脐，再是他的裤裆。Luke已经湿了，他自己能感觉到。  
Calum脱下Luke的牛仔裤。但和以前——只是为了露出阴茎——不一样，他全部脱了下来，把它扔在了床上，只留下了Luke的内裤。  
“Calum？”  
“你等一会。”Calum吻着他、安抚他，让他躺在床上后，径直离开了房间。  
Luke看着天花板，叹了口气。他突然反应过来，嘴里呼吸的空气变得舒适了，手里的枪也不再硌手。他的皮肤正在一点一点地习惯着这里的气息，大脑里的嗡嗡声也渐渐不见了。  
他看着自己的右手，和手里那把枪，又叹了口气。他果然不喜欢这个。  
Calum回来了，光着下半身，阴茎上套着一个安全套，手里拿着一瓶润滑液。Luke好像明白他要干什么了。  
“Calum！”Luke起身，一脸诧异地盯着他。  
“…你不能接受这个？”  
“不，我的意思是…是的。”他咬着嘴唇，看向一边。  
“没事的，”Calum爬上床，两只胳膊撑在Luke身体的两侧，“慢慢接受它，真的会很舒服。”他的手已经开始打开润滑剂的塑料盖。  
Luke深吸了一口气，点点头。  
Calum的右手的拇指和中指已经沾满了透明的润滑剂。他用左手抓着Luke的内裤，想把它脱下来。Luke配合着他，抬起腿。Luke粉红色的、可爱的小穴被展示在Calum眼前，紧张地收缩着。  
“放松…不用害怕…”Calum在他耳边安慰着，按揉着他的臀部。  
“Calum…”  
“怎么？”  
“你的枪究竟…”  
Calum打断了他：  
“你现在该问的不是这个。”  
Luke愣了愣，紧闭了下双眼：  
“你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你。”  
Calum吻着Luke的嘴唇。  
“从什么时候开始的？”  
“我在派对时看到你的时候。我一直在等着你。”  
“比任何人都爱？”  
“比任何人都爱。”  
当Calum把他的手指伸进Luke的身体时，他已经不再紧张，亦或是害怕了。他已经感觉不到右手的沉重感，甚至喜欢上了这金属物体在皮肤上的刺激。不是之后如同暴风雨般的性爱带来的快感，而是因为Calum爱他，比任何人都爱他。

14  
Luke的大脑一团乱。  
Calum在撞击他的身体，阴茎在摩擦着他身体里的那一点，那美妙的一点。他哭着，紧紧的抓着Calum的背，无助地控制着从喉咙里发出的、让Calum深爱的甜美的声音。  
他好像已经射了一次了，他完全记不清，Calum的性器填满了他的身子，就好像填满了他的大脑一般。Calum继续操弄着，俯下身，用亲吻和情话安慰他：  
“Luke，我爱你。”  
“我也…爱你…”Luke颤颤巍巍地回应他。  
“真可爱。”他吻了Luke的耳垂，回到他的下身。  
太美好了。Luke想着，这一切真的太美好了。  
Luke也不知道过了多久，但他最后和Calum一起高潮了。他感觉到热乎乎的精液隔着安全套射在自己的小腹里。Calum把阴茎带着安全套抽了出来，把装满精液的安全套扔进了垃圾桶里。  
Luke趴在床上，缓慢地喘着气。Calum躺在他旁边，靠在床头，把地上的书包拿过来，翻出了一包烟。他拿出其中两根，递给Luke一根。  
“不，我现在…”  
“没力气了？”  
Luke红着脸，点点头。  
Calum笑了。他揉了揉Luke的头发：  
“把手给我。拿着枪的那只。”  
枪。这个东西又回到了Luke的大脑。他伸出右手，和枪一起放在了Calum的手里。  
Calum把枪放到一边，看着Luke的手。因为一直攥着枪支，手掌红红的，满是汗液。Calum握着他的手腕，亲吻着。他又低下头，鼻子抵着，闻了闻：  
“味道和之前不一样了？”  
很多人不知道，Luke是有喷香水的。自从初中毕业的那个暑假，他的二哥无意中说了句“你身上有味道了”，便开始有了喷香水的习惯。他平时喷的是一种雏菊香味的香水，很淡很淡的雏菊香味，不但能遮住身上的味道，还不会太浓郁，让那些橄榄球队的壮汉说“娘娘腔”。  
那次派对，他为了吸引女孩子注意力，把香味改为了较浓的古龙水，但也没有什么味道。  
Calum闻出来了。  
“嗯，我换了香味。”  
“我喜欢这个。”Calum露出了常有的微笑。  
Calum躺在他旁边。他们两个人都侧过身，面对面地看着对方。Calum吸进一口烟，对着Luke的嘴唇，轻轻吐气。烟雾缭绕在Luke的嘴边，他张开嘴，缓缓地吸气，尝着烟草的香味。  
“会呛吗？”  
“不会。”  
“要喝点东西吗？”  
“不用，”Luke凑过来，吻了Calum的嘴唇，抵着他的鼻子，闭上眼，“这样就好。”

15  
Luke直接在Calum的宿舍睡下了。他还以为天快亮了，但原来他们做爱只做了40分钟。  
第二天回到学校的时候，他们两个装作什么都没有发生，但放学以后，就会一起回到Calum的宿舍。他们喝酒、聊天、做爱，再一起起床，互相亲吻。  
Luke觉得，是时候了。  
“你问我为什么？”两个人坐在浴室里，Calum正擦洗Luke的身子，洗掉他身子里的精液。  
“嗯。”  
为什么第一次做爱时，让他拿着枪。  
“你的手很好看，拿着枪也让我很喜欢，”Calum说着，挤了点洗发露，在Luke的头发上揉搓着，“不自觉地，抱歉。”  
Luke感觉到泡沫从头发上流到了脸颊，他立刻闭上了眼：  
“所以那把枪…”  
“我父亲留给我的，”Calum用莲蓬头冲洗掉Luke头上的泡沫，又拿来毛巾，“以前我的姐姐在这附近目击过凶杀案，一个男生直接被另一个用枪杀死了。现在我的父亲和她身在国外，很担心我的安全，便把他的枪留给了我。”  
Luke深呼吸。  
“怎么了？”他用毛巾揉着Luke的头发，凑过来，“是不是终于放心了？”  
Luke笑着，点了点头。  
“待会要喝两杯吗？”  
“不要。你喝完酒兴致又来了，还得洗一次澡。”  
“没事，我们出去喝。”  
Calum和Luke选择的是封闭式住宿，周末能离开学校，到了假期才能回家。但他们都知道，学校的后门的围墙有一处是监控摄像头照不到的，他们随时都可以翻出去。他们两个很熟练地爬上栏杆，翻出了围墙。  
学校门前的马路走过两个红绿灯，就能看见几个酒吧，但大多被帮派成员占着，他们多半也不敢进。这也是为什么学校里有那些带着红色黑色的头带，露着内裤边的人了。  
“那边那家我认识，不会查身份证。”Calum指着一家小酒吧。就在他们刚想走过去时，一个强壮的男人被扔了出酒吧，撞碎了玻璃。一群帮派成员追了出来，围殴躺在地上的男人。  
Calum立刻拽着Luke的胳膊，跑走了。Luke还很迟疑，回头看着那片人群。  
“你是不是还想着溜进去踹两脚？”Calum瞪了Luke一眼。  
“…有一点。”  
“那群人眼睛尖得要死，可能下一次在这里发生凶杀案的就是你了。”  
Luke差点没反应过来。  
“刚才说过的凶杀案就在这附近发生的，笨蛋。”

16  
Calum把冰块扔进玻璃杯里，摇了摇，把冰水倒进下水道里，再倒进了伏特加和雪碧。  
“当时一个戴着红色鸭舌帽的男人被一个穿着背心的男人扔到地上，红帽男人还没反应过来，“砰！”，被一枪崩死了。”  
Luke皱着眉头，不语。  
“Mali，就是我的姐姐，还和我说，如果她走路速度稍快一点，那个男人可能就会盯上她了…想想就起鸡皮疙瘩。”  
Luke低下头，咬着自己的指甲，Calum担心他在害怕，便吻了他的额头。  
“反正这两天都不能去酒吧那附近了，”Calum把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，爬到床上，“睡觉吧。”  
两个人躺在床上，亲吻着。Calum伸出手，摸了Luke的裆部，又被Luke的手拍回去。但Luke偷偷把脚放在Calum的脚上，用脚趾轻轻蹭着。Calum笑着，靠在Luke的身上，伴着醉意合上了双眼。  
Luke这时其实并不太困。他确认Calum已经熟睡了之后，偷偷下了床。他走到书桌前，拉开了最上面的抽屉。  
黑色的物体在黑夜中还是异常的显眼。  
他直接拿起了枪，拇指放在扳机前，左手抚摸着枪身。  
他不再害怕这个，这种感觉让他很奇怪。他打开窗子，点了一根烟。他把枪举向窗外，指着数木，指着校内停着的车，指着路灯。他觉得自己应该指着人，但夜晚的学校附近也没什么人，他也不可能指着Calum.  
他叹了口气，吐出不少烟雾。他坐在窗子底下，打开枪看了看，里面有几发子弹。  
他现在要是开一枪，会发生什么？整层楼的人都会听见，Calum会一屁股坐起来，骂着脏话问他在做什么。老师会来，保安会来，会抓着这一看就是同性恋情侣的两个人带到市中心的警局。然后他们就等着在监狱被操屁股了。  
他就这么坐着，等着抽完嘴里的烟。一切都太安静了，时间过得意外的漫长，燃烧的火星也好似成了慢动作，让他好好享受着这根烟。他抬起头，心里阴郁得无法形容。  
他记得那场凶杀案。但和Calum所说的不一样。但他已经记不清细节，也许是他不想记住。  
他能感觉到那股闷热的欲望在他的胃里翻江倒海，用烟、酒和性爱都无法压制的欲望。  
等烟味消散得差不多时，他把枪放回抽屉，慢慢爬上床，担心自己会把Calum吵醒。Calum右躺着，面对着Luke，鼻子里发出浅浅的呼吸。  
他也闭上眼，向前蹭了蹭，他能感觉到自己的手碰到了Calum的胳膊。他总觉得心里不太舒服，但也无所谓了。他正握着Calum的手。

16.5  
“我的包里有个绿色盒子，你打开看看。”  
Calum愣住了，Luke突如其来的指令，让他沾着润滑剂的手指在Luke的小穴前停下：“你可在破坏气氛，Luke. 如果那个东西不让我惊喜的话，我会你好看。”  
“会的，会让你惊喜的。”Luke稍微昂头，调整自己的姿势。  
Calum将信将疑地离开房间。之后Luke就听见拉开拉链的声音、翻东西的声音、打开纸盒的声音。然后就是可见的，Calum扑到Luke身上的情景了。  
“先说一句。”Luke趁Calum还没有变成扑食的饿狼前按住了他的肩膀，“这是不知道哪个喜欢恶作剧的人放在我的柜子里的，但它是全新的，包装都没有拆，所以我想让你试试。”  
“管他的呢。”Calum含住Luke的下唇，撬开他的嘴。Luke感觉到锁骨上凉凉的，也许是接吻时滴下的口水。他刚想用手抹去时，Calum却先一步，低头舔舐着他的锁骨，又是一阵亲吻。  
舔舐干净后，他抬起头，睁大他棕色的圆眼睛：  
“所以，先从上面还是下面？”  
房间里不是很亮，只有一盏小台灯和Luke常亮的、用于显示时间的手机（为了不影响第二天的课程，两个人规定每次不得多余三十分钟）。但Luke却能看见他的眼睛里如星星般闪烁的异样的光亮。  
Luke睁大双眼，懵懵地看着Calum，让Calum有些疑惑，甚至有些急躁。  
“怎么了？要做就快点。”  
“狗狗……”Luke伸出手，揉着他的棕色卷发。  
“狗……！”  
惩罚是打屁股一周（算在三十分钟外）。

17  
Luke和Calum又被邀请到一个派对里。  
这次是在一幢老旧公寓楼的三楼，虽说老旧，但经过装修和翻新，客厅有吧台和舞池，容纳了不少人。  
他们决定不在一块玩，Luke依旧坐在吧台喝酒，Calum融入进大伙儿，玩聚会游戏。直到Luke喝醉了，他盯着躺在沙发上和其他人一起打游戏的Calum，直到Calum注意到他的视线。  
Luke用嘴唇指了个方向，示意他出去。  
他们两个去到了阳台，Luke靠在阳台的扶手上，看着街道的风景，Calum点了根烟。  
“她说了什么？”  
在他喝到第二杯威士忌兑苏打水时，一个女孩加入了Calum的游戏。在玩到一半时，她凑向Calum的耳朵，说了句悄悄话，Calum的笑容突然消失，转而变成惊讶。  
“她说想和我一起去吃个饭，还说可以送我回家，听起来就是想和我交往，”Calum挠挠耳朵，把手放在Luke的手上，“等回到学校，我会拒绝她的。”  
“我不在意这个。”Luke拿走Calum嘴里的烟，吸了一口。Calum走到Luke面前，双手托着他的面庞。  
“等会，他们会看见。”  
“就是为了他们能看见。”  
Luke还没彻底醒酒，他不想让自己的爱人吻到一嘴酒精味，但他晕乎乎的，管不了那么多。他能感觉到这个吻很深，摆弄得过于显眼，就差他高喊着“嘿！我们在接吻！”  
但他能感觉到Calum很享受，他把手放在了Luke的腰上，按揉着他的脊梁骨。Luke配合着他，把手放在他的肩膀上。  
他听见了，听见从客厅传来的、女孩们惊叹和议论的声音。即使背对着大街，他也能想象到那些提前从派对离开的男孩女孩们指着阳台，讨论他们的情景。  
他们两个意外的受欢迎，他才想起来。不只是受学姐喜欢的自己，还有那个谁都喜欢的乐天派Calum，不管在校内校外都有着不错的风评。他看见几部手机正对着他们，可能现在学生们的社交软件里就都是他们在接吻了吧。  
直到Luke用手指敲了敲Calum的后脖颈，Calum才停下来。他又吻了下Luke的脸颊，拉着Luke的手，离开了阳台、穿过客厅、穿过了派对上所有的人、所有惊讶的面庞，离开了这里。  
Calum叫了个Uber，他们一直没有说话，直到坐上车之后，突然发出“咯咯”的笑声。  
“你看见他们的表情了吗？太他妈好笑了！”Calum笑得一抖一抖，忍不住拍着自己的大腿。  
“那个和你告白的女孩肯定彻彻底底的心碎了。”Luke抹着眼里的泪水，胸脯一起一伏。  
“得有多少个女孩会心碎啊——”Calum仰起头，差点磕到车顶。  
Luke翻看着自己的Instagram，他们的接吻已经被拍成视频，在学生间疯传。他看着窗外，深吸一口气。空气很舒服。  
“以后少喝点酒吧，刚才吃了一嘴的酒精味。”Calum用手腕蹭了蹭嘴唇。  
Luke点点头，靠在Calum的肩膀上：  
“嗯。”

18  
第二天，Luke和往常一样从宿舍走到学校，但比以前多了无数个视线。他能听见有人在远处偷偷说着“他就是Luke吧？”“你记得在昨天派对上接吻的男生吗？”这样的讨论。  
直到走在学校走廊里都在有人议论，并且声音很大，像是故意让Luke听见一样，但没人直接过来问他。  
“Luke！那个Calum是你的男朋友吗？”Luke正把自己的书包放进储物柜时，Ashton突然围住他的肩膀。Luke没有说话，只是眯起眼睛，自信地点点头。  
Ashton露出不屑的微笑：“我甚至不知道你们竟然认识。”  
“有那么惊讶？”  
“整个学校都传开了！两个超抢手的高二级男生竟然成了情侣。”  
Luke装作不太在意，但已经抑制不住脸上的微笑。他从来不知道自己的形容词是“抢手”。接下来该做什么？不如去找Calum吧，把他介绍给自己的朋友们，即使他们都认识。他开始想象未来的日子，一直处在舆论中心的日子，还有和Calum在一起，幸福的日子。  
在他听到尖叫声前一直都是这么想的。  
走廊的尽头传来了女生的尖叫声，随即是刺耳的枪声。有人在学校开枪了。所有人都顺着声音的反方向跑去。踱步声、吵闹声、还有此起彼伏的枪声。  
Luke愣了一会，被反应快的Ashton拽走。他回头，在远处看见了，帮派打扮、戴着头巾、用面罩和墨镜挡住了面容，拿着枪射向了一个女孩的腰部。女孩尖叫着，倒在地上，留下一摊血。  
帮派打扮、拿着枪的人不止一个，另外三个人纷纷从一间教室里走出来，脸上带着血迹。Luke已经想象到教室里的景象。  
一个帮派成员注意到了他，举起了枪。这时候Ashton不小心松开了手，让Luke直接摔在地上。  
那好像是Calum上课的教室。  
子弹划过了Luke的肩膀。他缓过神，一头冲进了厕所。锁上门后，却差点没有抑制住嘴里的尖叫声。厕所里躺着一具尸体，明显是个帮派成员，手里还握着枪。Luke仔细看向血迹，子弹射穿了他的喉咙，穿透了后脑勺，是自杀。  
Luke感觉到自己的眼里发红，变得模糊。红色的血、红色的头巾、红色的伤口，在他的大脑里如同轰鸣声，让他麻痹、无法动弹。  
他听见有人在撞厕所门。厕所的门锁已经老化了，这样的力气 不过几次肯定就会撞开。Luke想到他们射杀别人的样子，毫无畏惧、毫无感情，那些人也会毫不犹豫地杀了他。  
他望向那把被握在手里的枪。他不认识枪械，只知道这和Calum的枪还有所不同。他捂着自己的胸口，听见自己明显的心跳声，还有那股从心口涌出的欲望。  
他拿起了那把枪，打开了保险。

19  
门被撞开了。一个金发的男人走了进来。  
Luke靠在墙边，蹲在地上，他举着枪，指向那个男人。对方没有感到惊讶，只是静静地盯着他。  
Luke的呼吸越来越急促，眼里发黑，他感觉自己随时都有可能晕过去。他能看到男人的眼睛，冷漠与不屑。  
男人从腰部掏出了一把刀，走向Luke，他甚至不认为Luke会直到如何按下扳机。但Luke按下了。一声爆鸣，子弹穿过了男人的肩膀。  
男人捂住了自己的肩膀，血染红了他的卫衣。他恶狠狠地盯着Luke的眼睛，要不是因为现在举不起枪，Luke可能便已经躺在血泊中了。男人啧嘴，离开了厕所。Luke又按了一次扳机，但已经没有了子弹。  
结束了。Luke看着手里的枪，立刻把它扔在地上，捂着自己的头。他感觉到各种奇怪的记忆涌进自己的大脑，所有有关枪和死亡的记忆。  
以后该怎么办？只要这个男人一养好伤，随时都可以杀掉他。他的胃部一阵恶心，他想吐。  
“Luke！”  
他抬起头，Calum正站在厕所门口。  
“对不起，我在离开学校前一直在找你，可我没想到你在这。”他走到Luke面前，蹲下。他看到了地上那把枪。  
“……没事。”Luke摇摇头，但他能感觉到有泪水从眼里流下来。Calum抱住了他。  
“没事了，没事了，”他像哄小孩子一样哄着Luke，“你很勇敢。”  
他们被警察带到学校操场清点人数。这次杀人事件的凶手都是加入了帮派的学生，一起计划的行动。其中6名被捉拿归案、2名自杀、2名逃离了学校。  
“他不在。”Luke看着被撵进警车的学生和被带走的尸体，都不是他射伤的那名。  
“他应该不会跑多远。”  
Luke应了一声，低着头，看着自己的右手。他还记得按下扳机的触感，还有后坐力带来的手的抽搐。跟以前简简单单地拿着一把枪完全不一样。  
他感觉到自己对Calum之前描述的凶杀案有了印象。他好像记得不止两个人。


End file.
